


second chances/lavender

by aglionbyfoxes



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, but only cause they'e literally werewolves, so more like beta/beta/witch dynamics, their ship name is officially margo robbie but i can't take credit for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglionbyfoxes/pseuds/aglionbyfoxes
Summary: It's not surprising how close Robbie and Mark got during the three years that Gordo was gone. But now Gordo is back and Robbie doesn't know how to feel.





	second chances/lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks lots to @neilminyards on tumblr for reading this over for me and thanks to my pack for once again convincing me to write a daddy fic - I don't know how this keeps happening

It starts during the three years. Those years were terrible for all of them. Mark left to mourn his brother, his alpha, alone without Gordo by his side. Robbie knowing that the feelings he felt for Ox could never be reciprocated. But even with all the hard times, there were silver linings. Robbie had finally found a pack and a home, and Mark was more than happy to take him under his wing. They were pack for three years before Gordo came back. When Robbie tried with Ox, Mark had known what the answer would be, but all he could do was comfort him in the only way he knew how. They were wolves, they were tactile. So Mark ran his hands through Robbie’s hair and hugged him tight and on one particular night when Robbie had somehow drunk enough alcohol to get buzzed, he crawled into Mark’s lap and nuzzled against his neck, holding onto him like Mark was the only thing in the world that could keep him steady. Nothing happened beyond that, they never even kissed, and what they did together was easy to pass off as platonic. Robbie is still torn up over Ox by the time Gordo comes back, and it’s obvious that Mark has been pining for him the entire time.

 Gordo and Mark realize how stupid they’ve been three days after Richard is killed. Their relationship doesn’t come easily - it takes time, almost a year and they’re still not back to where they used to be before Mark left, but they think they’re somewhere close.

Robbie feels a twinge in his gut every time he sees them together. He doesn’t understand it. Him and Mark were nothing. Friends and that’s all. But when he sees Mark's hand in Gordo's hair, he can't help but think "that used to only be me.”

 It’s only made worse by how nice Mark is being. He acts like he always has in their relationship, not once pulling away from Robbie or making him feel alone all over again.

 Because maybe Mark did have some sort of feelings for the sweet boy who climbed into his lap and cried. But he knows they can only stay friends, especially now that he's trying to rebuild with Gordo.

 For Robbie it hurts so much more now that he knows his feelings mean something more than friends, and once again knows that nothing will ever come of it.

Most nights now Gordo sleeps at the main house with Mark. It’s not surprising to see the two of them come downstairs together in the mornings. Some nights Gordo comes home late, and when that happens, he knows to expect Robbie waiting up with Mark.

Tonight they’re curled up on the couch, watching a movie, pressed up close together like they always are. From where Gordo is standing in the doorway he can see Robbie drowsing a little bit on Mark’s shoulder, the younger boy’s nose pressed into his neck. Gordo doesn't feel jealous, knows that after all he and Mark have been through he doesn't have a reason to be. But he feels a little bit of something else, watching Mark rub his hand almost possessively over Robbie's arm. "Is the baby asleep?"

Mark knew that Gordo was there, had smelled him before his car was even parked in the driveway but this is the first time that he turns around. Robbie is only half awake and only acknowledges Gordo with a small wave. And there’s that feeling again. Gordo knows that Mark can smell it on him, can scent the beginnings of need and arousal. He can also tell that Mark is thinking the same thing from the way his eyes darken and his fingers curl tighter around Robbie's arm. Gordo goes over and sits on the couch, presses himself against Robbie's other side, holding him in between the two bigger men.

Robbie hadn't really been paying attention before, had gotten used to blocking Mark out, knowing that the things he was feeling were always for Gordo not him. But at this point he knows that something is going on. Gordo is here and that scent, that _heat_ is rolling off of both of them. And _fuck_ if it doesn't feel good to be pressed between them. Safe. That’s what it feels like. Safe and pack and home. 

If anyone were to ask him at this point, Robbie would not deny the thoughts that ran through his head some nights. Thoughts that maybe had to do with the fact that he had accidentally walked in on Mark pressing Gordo against the desk in Gordo’s office, lips on his neck and hand pressed between his legs. But that was fantasy, that was nothing, that was -

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Those words are what finally make Robbie turn around to face Gordo, who is looking right at him. But then  his eyes shoot up at Mark, questioning.

Mark nods  - "It's getting late, we should get some rest." Robbie knows from the scent that’s now almost suffocating the room that rest is the last thing that he's going to be getting tonight.

Robbie still hasn't said anything up until this point, but a part of him melts knowing that he has these two men to take care of him, to know what he needs and are willing to give it to him. Gordo stands up and takes his hand and Robbie makes to stand up too but Mark grabs him and lifts him up, wrapping Robbie's legs around his waist. Robbie's lips immediately go to mark's neck, nuzzling and nipping. Mark whispers "Come on baby boy" into his ear and Robbie’s hips cant automatically.  

Before he knows it he's squirming in Mark's arms, feeling his cock get hard between them so he keeps rolling his hips until Gordo presses against his back and fuck that feels good. Gordo is half hard already and Robbie just wants to be filled and surrounded by these men. 

"I never realized how needy he is," Gordo smirks over Robbie's shoulder at Mark, whose eyes are dark with want.

 Robbie whines between them and they know it's probably time to move things along, and not only because this whole time they’ve been in the living room. They know the rest of the pack will be able to smell whatever _this_ is on them in the morning anyway but it's probably for the best that nothing further happens on the couch.

So they go upstairs.

 Mark lays Robbie on the bed and he looks up at them with the widest eyes. They can tell he wants to speak but doesn't know how to get the words out so they sit on either side of him again, wrapping him up in them. Gordo talks this time, his hand on Robbie's knee "Tell us what you want baby."

Robbie doesn't answer so Mark nips at his neck, sharp and fast "Gordo asked you a question, baby boy, I know you wanna be good and answer him."

Robbie finally looks up at Gordo with his lip between his teeth "Daddy I -". But that does it for Gordo and for Mark too. One second they’re barely touching him and the next their hands are all over him, Mark's claws coming out, tearing robbie's clothes off of him but he doesn't care, none of them seem to care about anything other than getting Robbie naked between them.

Robbie feels like he's floating right now. This is better than anything, knowing how much he's wanted, knowing how much his own want is reciprocated.

He's barely saying anything just "I wanna be good, let me be good" over and over while he mouths at his daddies necks, chests, any bit of skin he can reach.

"Shh baby, shh we know you'll be good." Mark is running a hand through his hair and Robbie whines again and leans into it "Gordo's gonna open you up for us, so we can fill you. Do you want that?"

Robbie nods and looks up at Mark from his position on his knees on the bed "Can I suck you while he does daddy?"

In that moment Mark decides that this is going to have to become something past just tonight. The image of Robbie asking to take his cock and Gordo behind him rubbing circles around the boy's tight hole is just too much - too much and not enough.

He fists his hand in Robbies curls “Go slow, I want to enjoy the sight of my baby boy taking my cock for the first time.” 

Gordo watches all of this, nearly forgetting the task at hand until Robbie shifts his hips back to get a better angle at taking Mark's cock. Gordo knows from experience that it can't be easy the first time. He leans up and mutters praises in Robbie’s ear. “You’re being so good baby, take it slow, just like that. You look so pretty like this.” He does all this while slowly easing a finger into Robbie and he hums around Mark's cock.

Mark think he must be dying, actually dying. 

They keep going like this for a little while, Gordo slowly but surely working more fingers into Robbie, slick with lube. Finally Mark tugs on Robbie's curls, pulling him off his cock with a pop. And Gordo is right, Robbie does look so pretty with his eyes blown and spit and precome dripping down his chin.

Mark cards a hand through Robbie’s hair, both soothing and possessive. "I want your daddy to know how good your mouth feels. And I think you want to be filled up don't you baby boy?"

Robbie just moans and nods and then feels the heat of a hand coming down on his ass, not hard but enough to make him yelp. "Yes daddy, yes I want that, I want you to fill me."

Robbie lets himself be manhandled, lifted up by Mark and turned around until Gordo's cock is just barely touching his lips. He's smaller than Mark, but thicker and Robbie feels his mouth begin to water at the thought of being able to taste him too.

He teases at first, licking up from the base to the top and then taking him all down in one go. Mark wanted him to take it slow but Gordo gave no such instructions so he relaxes his throat and fucks his mouth on Gordo's cock -  on his daddy's cock.

Gordo gets the idea after a little bit and holds Robbie's face between his hands, so gently considering how fast his hips are moving now. "Fuck baby you're so good, such a good boy for me."

His voice is gruff but his words are soft and Robbie _loves_ it.

Robbie hasn't even touched himself once, hasn't even thought of it until Mark pushes into him slowly, his hands pressing bruises into Robbie's hips.

Once Mark is inside him he stops, their hips tight against each other and he just watches. Robbie starts to move his hips but Mark holds them still and leans up to press his lips against Gordo's.

Robbie can tell that they're making out over him and he's filled on both ends and he's never felt like this before but it's so good.

Gordo pulls away just slightly and murmurs against Mark’s lips “Look how good he looks Mark. Stuffed full for us. He’s taking it so well, do you think we should give him a treat?”

Mark smiles against Gordo’s mouth “I think he’s earned it.”

They pull apart and Gordo laughs when Robbie pouts as he pulls his cock out of the boy's mouth.

"Don't look at me like that, we're not finished with you yet." That gets Robbie's heart racing and he can feel his cock leaking onto the bed. Mark is still inside him and pulls him up against his chest.

"Mhm you like the sound of that baby boy?" Mark will never get over the way Robbie flushes whenever he says that.

Robbie tries to regain some semblance of control and says "What did you have in mind?"

All that control burns up in an instant when Mark presses a finger to Robbie's hole, stretching it even more around his cock. "Have you ever taken two before baby?”

Gordo is in front of him, fingers playing along his chest, teasing his nipples, leaving goosebumps down his neck. "You don't have to if you don't want to, you'll still be good even if you don't, you know that, don’t you baby?" Robbie doesn't even let him finish before saying "I do, please, I wanna feel you, want you to fill me."

Robbie lets himself get shifted again, lifted off of Mark's cock and carried and set back down on Mark's lap. He grinds down on his cock a little but Gordo stills his hips from behind and says "be good baby, we wanna last for you."

Robbie tries so hard to be good, so hard to stay still. But its tough, it's so tough, especially once Gordo eases the first finger into him. It feels so good and tight and he can't even imagine what it's going to feel like once he has both of them inside him and he wants to _move_ but he promised he'd be good for them and he's not gonna break his promise no matter how badly he wants it. It takes time, but eventually Gordo has four fingers in Robbie and he wants to make this as painless as possible for his boy but he can tell both his and Mark's control is wavering and his own cock is hard and red with need.

Part of Mark wants to make Robbie come over and over again, not even to wait until they’re both inside him. But part of him also wants Robbie to come around both of them first - symbolic and perfect for their first time. He settles on lightly teasing Robbie, not enough to make him cum right away, but enough to keep him whining and moaning into the crook of Mark's neck. Mark talks to him the whole time, “You’re so doing so good, baby. You’re perfect, perfect for your daddies. I’m so happy I finally get to take care of you now baby, just how you deserve.”

Robbie is sobbing at this point, tears streaming down his face. Mark and Gordo ask if he wants to stop but he just begs them to keep going. Finally, _finally_ Gordo asks if he's ready and Robbie just whines "please daddy!" Gordo slips his cock inside and fuck nothing has ever felt as tight or good or _right_ as their baby boy fitted around them. Their baby boy who is crying and begging to be filled.

Mark and Gordo make eye contact over his shoulder and Gordo can tell Mark is barely able to keep still, wants to move so bad, want to really feel this. Gordo leans forward and that makes Robbie keen because his cock sinks deeper inside him and Robbie is stuffed and he never wants it to end, wants to feel like this forever. They stay like that for a little while, none of them moving, just Robbie with Mark and Gordo leaving claiming bruises up and down his neck, kissing each other deeply, kissing him deeply.

Mark presses a tender kiss to Robbie's nose and asks "Do you think you can ride us baby?"

Robbie answers by lifting his hips up slightly before dropping them back down, little movements at first, unsure, still adjusting. He leans back against Gordo and fuck that hits something. He's been on the edge of it all night, always right on the edge but that is it. He turns his head and moans into Gordo's mouth, his hips moving faster and harder now, ‘daddy’ tumbling from his lips in time with his thrusts.

Mark wants to save this image forever. He reaches his hands out and drags them down Robbie's chest. His claws are out just slightly, not enough to pierce Robbie’s skin but enough to leave raised red lines in their wake, and the noise Robbie makes just then should be illegal.

None of them expect this to last long, so it doesn't come as a surprise when Mark and Gordo wrap both their hands around Robbie's cock and he comes almost instantly, spilling over both their hands, and between him and Mark. “That's it baby, you're so good, so good for us, let’s hear how good we make our boy feel." Robbie is not quiet normally so having explicit permission from his daddies opens the floodgates.

It's really nothing coherent, Robbie feels delirious, but between the moans and the whines that he's sure the whole house can hear at this point, Gordo and Mark can hear how desperate he is. "Fuck me, fill me, please...wanna be yours, wanna smell like you, please please please daddy."

They know when he says daddy he means both of them. Those words get to them. The words plus the feeling of their cocks pressed hot and tight against each other inside of Robbie, who is flushed and covered in cum and tear streaked.

Robbie doesn’t stop grinding his hips down on them. If anything he’s getting more desperate now, he’s bouncing on their cocks like he needs it. Mark finishes first. He's been holding back for so long now and he howls when he comes. The sound sends shivers up the other mens’ spines. Even though he’s only a beta, he’s older than both of them and and they can feel the strength radiating off of him. Gordo can’t take it anymore, the wet, tight heat of both of them. He wraps his arms around Robbie’s waist and holds him down as he comes, hips bucking up into the younger boy. Gordo’s teeth sink into Robbie’s neck and even though he doesn’t have fangs he makes sure there’ll be a mark. They stay inside Robbie for a while afterwards, not wanting to pull apart from each other.

Finally they pull out and Robbie collapses against Mark. Gordo crowds in behind him and watches as Mark brushes his lips along the curve of Robbie’s ear and whispers "We should clean you up before we get to bed baby." Robbie flushes again and buries his face in Mark's chest and mumbles something against his skin. Mark and Gordo share a questioning look. Neither of them know what he's saying, even with werewolf hearing. "Baby we can't hear you, what do you want honey?"

Robbie turns over just a little bit but keeps his arm over his eyes and whispers "In my room, um, downstairs...there's a box, in my nightstand...I wanna keep you in me tonight, if you want me to."

Mark looks over at Gordo and he can feel himself almost getting hard again hearing Robbie talk like this. But Mark gets out of bed and slips downstairs because he knows him and Gordo have the same thought running through their heads - _is this going to be what I think it is?_ He doesn't check the box when he gets to Robbie's room, just brings it back upstairs. Robbie is laying against Gordo now, on his stomach, ass lifted slightly in the air.

Robbie flushes even more once he sees Mark notice that and says "I wanted to keep it in." Mark is speechless but passes Gordo the box, who opens it and - fuck. Gordo looks up at Mark and then they look into the nondescript cardboard box. It’s filled almost to the brim with toys of all kinds - dildos and vibrators and beads and everything in between.

Robbie hides his face again and Gordo can only just make out the words that leave his mouth. "I didn’t always have people, when I travelled. Needed to make due." 

Gordo and Mark’s hearts almost break hearing that, but then they remember that the boy pressed between them is filled with their cum and marked up as theirs so for now it eases the pain just a bit.

Gordo smirks and and says "Well good boys deserve to play with their toys." Robbie looks like he's going to cry again and if he did it’d surely be from how much his heart was swelling at the idea of being this wanted. But instead he takes the box from them and digs around until he finds what he's looking for.

 He pulls out a pale lavender plug, long and flared at the end. He looks up at Mark and Gordo with his big brown eyes and says ‘please’ again, just like he did before, but this time it's not needy -  it's breathless, like even after all they’ve done, he still can't believe it's happening.

Mark finds his voice first, even if it is soft and reverent. “We can’t say no to our baby boy, not when he asks us so nicely and looks so pretty.”

Gordo lifts Robbie’s hips up and uses his finger to fuck back in a little drop of cum that was running down his leg. Mark takes the plug and presses it in slowly; slowly enough to make Robbie whine. Gordo just runs a hand through his hair - "it's ok baby, you're being so good taking this for us, now you're ours."

Even though him and Mark hadn’t said anything they both know this was more than just a one night stand. Neither of them knew when that shift occurred but they know where it leaves them now.

Once the plug is all the way in Mark lifts Robbie up and tucks him back to front against Mark's chest and Gordo come to Robbie's front. That’s how they fall asleep, their boy held close between them, leaving sweet kisses up and down his neck.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @aglionbyfoxes, i'm always down to talk - and thanks to you for reading!!


End file.
